


Second Glance

by SNFFBEEBEE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNFFBEEBEE/pseuds/SNFFBEEBEE
Summary: Description - Coming home to Souix Falls after 10 years, Y/N finds nothing but bad luck the moment the plane lands, until she bumps into her old best friend Sam Winchester and his “ too cool for school “, womanizer big brother Dean. Growing up Y/N didn’t even look at him once, but after a few run ins with the eldest Winchester, Y/N has no choice but to take a Second Glance at him and maybe rethink her opinion of the green eyed man.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the crowded airport, your suitcase rolling behind you and your carryon flung over your shoulder, you checked your phone to see a message from your mother.

’ your car is in the shop, so we rented you one. ’

“ Great. ” You huffed out, looking down at your phone, before shoving it into your jacket pocket.

You took two more steps and felt a solid body crash into you, knocking you on your ass.

“ crap, I’m sorry. Are you okay? ” A deep rough voice called out as you felt hands grab onto yours to help you to your feet.

“ Do I look like I’m alright, you should really watch where. ”

You stopped mid sentence when you looked at the person who owned one of the sexiest voices you’ve ever heard. And apparently the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen.

“ Actually you ran into me sweetheart. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to not text and walk. ” he said, a little smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

You shook your head and let out a sigh.

“ Sorry, bad day and it doesn’t seem to be getting any better. ” you confessed, fixing the bag over your shoulder.

“ We’ve all been there. You gonna make it to your car or did you need an escort? ” He joked.

“ Pretty sure I’ll make it just fine thanks. ”

“ If you say so. ”

Taking one last look at him, you grabbed a hold of your suitcase and started walking again. Yeah this day just couldn’t get any worse.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the woman as she walked off. He was about to start walking himself when he heard the chime of a phone at his feet. He looked down to see a phone with a black shimmery case. He picked it up and it stopped ringing before he could answer it. This must have been the mystery ladies phone. Looking up to the direction she walked off in, she was no where in sight. Shoving it into his pocket, he let out a breath actually feeling bad for her, even though it was her fault. He would just wait for it to ring and then he would be able to track her down and give it back to her. Dean caught himself smiling at the thought of seeing her again, hopefully on better terms.

It took you about 20 minutes to get to your rental car, which was so far from what you drove, but you shook your head and told yourself that it was only for a day or two. Getting out of the crowded parking lot was pure Hell and the moment you pulled onto the highway, you let out a sigh and rolled down the windows. The summer air filled the car as you drove past the famous Souix Falls sign into the place that you used to call home. After high school you knew you needed to get away and explore the world, taking pictures that had landed in many magazines. You always said that photographs were memories that lasted forever. One magazine caught wind of your growing success and wanted to a piece on you and your work, which is why you found yourself driving down the familiar roads. You needed to get some shots of your home town for the article. You had some from forever ago but those shots were nothing like you could do now. You let out a breath when you pulled into the driveway of your parents house.

“ Well look who finally decided to pay us a visit. ” Your dad smiled, hugging you as you came into the kitchen.

Your mother was always thrilled when you flew in for a visit. Being the only child, she took it hard after you left. After dinner, you decided that you were going to go explore and try get some good shots in before the sun want down. Digging your camera out of your bag, you kissed your parents on the cheek then head for the door.

“ Oh Bobby called and said that your car should be ready in a few hours. He’s excited to see you. ” My mom smiled.

Bobby Singer. You know that one older crazy guy that lived in your neighborhood but was one of the sweetest and generous men you could know. Yeah that was Bobby. The shop was maybe only a 20 minute walk, so instead of taking the car your mom rented for you, you decided to walk and take some pictures along the way.

All the way to work Dean couldn’t help but glance at the black shimmer that was on his passenger side seat. He desperately wanted to open it and maybe look at some of the photos, but he knew that he shouldn’t. That was an invasion of privacy. Putting his black baby into park in front of the shop, he took out the keys and just looked at the phone.

“ Just one photo, just to see if it’s her. ” Dean mumbled as he picked up the phone and unlocked it.

The wallpaper was a beautiful sunset that looked like it was in LA or something. He was just going to open up the gallery and look for the mystery girl. When he opened up the photos he scrolled down and there she was. He clicked on the photo and couldn’t help the smile that came on his face. She obviously didn’t take the photo. It was her with a big smile on her face in front of what looked like a patio bar, with white lights strung all around it. Dean couldn’t help but notice how her Y/E/C eyes seemed to shimmer under the lights. The dimples that were sunken in in the middle of her cheeks. He found himself swiping and looking at the random pictures. They were of different places and things and a few of her and he assumed friends of hers. He didn’t realize that he had been snooping until he stopped at a picture that whiped the smile off his face. There she was with her lips locked with some tall blonde douche looking man, her arms hooked around his neck and his hands gripping her waist. Dean felt a shot of jealously run through him and he instantly exited the gallery and locked the phone back up. With a frustrated sigh, he shoved the phone into his jacket pocket and went inside.

After walking about 5 minutes, you stopped and just looked around at the little shops, the people walking along the sidewalks. You were always so hesitant to come home, but when you got here, you realized how much you missed it.

“ Still have that camera around your neck huh. ” You heard a deep voice say from behind you.

Turning around you looked up at the tall man that stood in front of you. Scruff across his face, deep choclate brown eyes with hair that matched, swept around his ears. You looked at him for a second, wondering where you knew him from. A smile came soon his lips when he seen the confusion on your face.

“ You don’t recognize your best friend…I’m hurt. ” He said placing his hand over his heart.

Right then it hit you, who you were looking at.

“ Oh my God. Sam frigging Winchester. ” You saod, your smile beaming.

“ Y/F/N Y/L/N, how long has it been? ” He asked picking you up and wrapping his arms around you in a tight bear hug.

“ Like 10 years. ” You said as he put you back on your feet.

“ I wasn’t expecting to see you, last I heard you were in LA or something. ”

“ Texas actually. ”

“ So not that I’m complaining, but what brings you back here? ”

“ A magazine is doing a piece on me and they wanted some pictures of where I grew up…so here I am. ” you laughed pulling the camera from around your neck.

You chit chatted in the street for a few minutes and you couldn’t help but notice how much he had changed. The last time you seen him, he was a tall lanky kid with a messy shag haircut and not a hair on his face, but now he was the complete opposite. You had to admit that the years had done him well. He was well, sexy as hell.

“ Alright, I gotta go meet up with my brother, but what do you say about drinks at the roadhouse tonight? ”

“ I don’t. ”

Oh come on, I’m not taking no for an answer. “

And there they were, those damn puppy dog eyes that got you every single time, even after all these years. Letting out a defeated sigh, you tossed your hands up then let them fall to your sides.

” Fine. You know just because you have a beard now, doesn’t mean you don’t still have that baby face that I remember. “ You laughed, not even thinking as you ran you hand over the hair on his cheeks, earning a little chuckle from him.

” Yeah, I honestly have just been too busy to shave. “ he laughed.

” I like it. “

” Good to know. So I’ll see you around 8? You remember where it’s at right. “

You shook your head and smacked him on his chest.

” You always forget I lived here longer than you did Winchester. “

He was about to leave but pulled you back into another tight hug for a minute.

” I’ll see ya tonight short stack. “

” Later stretch. “ You smiled as he walked off down the street.

You had met Sam Winchester your first day of junior high and you were inseparable until you left after high school. You kept in touch for the first year, calling video chatting but then the phone calls became shorter and the emails less frequent. You both had lives and it’s wasn’t easy to keep up on everything. You couldn’t say that you didn’t miss him. He really was your best friend…but his big brother..not so much. Dean Winchester was that kid in school that just went there to hit on any girl that would buy into his cheesy pickup lines, which was pretty much any girl he used them on. I mean you got it, he was attractive, but that cocky attitude made you cringe anytime you seen him. After about an hour or so and at least 100 or more photos, you finally made you way to Singer Auto. It hadn’t changed one bit. The rusty old sign that stood a few feet away from the garage, the little bell at the top of the front door. It brought you back. Walking into the shop, the smell of oil rust and of course Whiskey filled your nose. The familiar smell made you smile.

Hearing the bell ring, Bobby turned around from his big book of records and seen you.

” Well well well, look who it is. “

” Hi Bobby. “ You smiled hugging him.

He took a hold of your shoulders and kept you at arms length looking you over.

” Let me look at you. Still scrony…but just as pretty as I remember. “ He smiled.

” Mom told me that my car would be ready, so I decided I’d stop by and see my favorite guy in town. “

” I’m flattered sweetheart, but I know you miss that car more than you miss me. “ He chuckled. ” I’ll go see if it’s ready. “

Dean had been so happy when this beautiful beast of a car came into the shop. Whoever owned it, took amazing care of it. Not a scratch on her, and the only really thing that needed to be done was an oil change and break check. It wasnt necessary, but Dean couldn’t help himself as he rubbed a coat of was over the black shine. It was a second to his 67 Chevy Impala but, this was a car that he would love to own.

” Alright time to give er up. “ Bobby laughed, watching as Dean stepped back admired his work.

” The guy here to pick her up already? “ He asked, tossing the rag onto the work bench then running his hands on his jeans.

” Something like that. Take care of it will ya, I’m going on a coffee run. “ Bobby said, taking off out the back door.

Dean grabbed the keys from the dashboard closed the door, then made his way out to the front of the shop, while looking over the paperwork.

” Alright, she didn’t need much just. “

The moment you heard that voice then seen those green eyes, your heart fluttered for some reason.

” You.“ you both said at the same time.

Dean felt his heart begin to race as he looked at her. Pull yourself together dean, he told himself in his head.

” You work here? “ You asked, not knowing what else to say, seeing as youd never thought youd see him again.

” Nah, I just do this for fun…Well actually I do do it for fun but “

What the hell is wrong with hum, he was rambling off like some nervous school boy.

” Yeah. So I take it your boyfriend sent ya to pick up his wheels. “ He said dropping the keys into your hand.

” Ah no, she’s mine. “

” Oh wait, you must be talking about the little Prius that we have back there. “

You seen the smug smirk on his face and pulled one on your lips as well.

” I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those things. “

” So which one are you here to pick up again? “ He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. ” And not just the color sweetie. “

” 69 Camaro, cherry red. “

He was about to say something but you cut him off.

” She tops out at 215, it’s got all the original interior except the drivers side door. Oh and when you turn the heat on, you hear two clicks because of a penny I stuck in there when I was 6. “ You smirked, twirling your keys around your finger.

Dean had to make sure that his jaw didn’t drop to the floor. This mystery woman not only knew cars, but she owned one…almost as bad as Baby. Yeah this was his type of girl. 

Before you could say anything else, you heard your phone ringing. Reaching into your pockets you came up empty, you were confused. You knew that was your mother’s ring tone, but where the hell was it? 

Dean snapped out of thoughts, and ran back to grab the phone from his jacket pocket. 

“ I believe this belongs to you. “ He said, holding your phone out to you. “ You dropped it when you almost ran me over this morning. “

“ Oh come on, I’m a tiny little woman, you didn’t even budge when I walked into you. “ You said silencing your mother’s call.

“ True enough. “ He stated as he rubbed the back of his neck, just like he always did when he got nervous or uncomfortable. 

“ So I gotta ask, how does a girl like you, own a badass car like that? “ 

You were about to hit him with a snide remark, when you heard the bell of the door. 

“ Dean, you left your front door unlocked again, I know it’s a safe neighborhood and all but. “ Sam smiled when he seen you. “ Hey, Y/N what are you doing here? “ He asked, as he tossed Dean his house keys.

“ I came to pick up my car. “ You said turning back to look at the green eyed man.

“ The Camaro right. I’m sure you missed her. “ 

Sam couldn’t help but notice how his brother was looking at you. “ Y/N you remember my brother Dean right. “


	2. Second Glance

Your heart was beating so hard that you could hear it in your ears and as this new information processed in your mind. 

“ Dean you remember Y/N. ” Sam asked leaning against the desk.

Dean looked at you for a minute, his eyes going to the camera and then pictured you with those black glasses you always wore.

“ Yeah. ” He said after clearing his throat.

Fiddling with your keys, you thought about any reason to get out of there as quick as possible.

“ So I’m gonna go, I’ve got a few things I gotta do. ” You finally spoke up, cutting the tension in the air as you made your way to the door.

“ We still on for drinks tonight? ” Sam asked before you opened the door.

“ Yeah, I’ll see ya later. ” you said, pulling on a smile then walking out.

Dean watched as you walked out and Sam noticed the look on his face.

“ No. ” Sam stated standing up straight looking at his brother.

“ What? ” Dean asked, taking his eyes off the door.

“ Don’t what me Dean, I know that look. ”

“ No idea what you’re talking about Sammy. ” Dean lied, as he started filling out the paperwork for your car.

“ Bullshit, Y/N! She’s off limits. ”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at that as he continued to write.

“ Don’t worry Sam, I’m not gonna hit on your girlfriend. ”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh then walked towards the door before stopping and looking back at him.

“ I mean it Dean, stay away from her. ”

Dean didn’t look back up from the paper until he heard the ring of the bell as the door opened and closed.

He couldn’t believe that the mystery girl he had been swooning over was his little brothers best friend. The girl he never even thought about making a move on back in the day. He remembered how you and Sam were always together, doing God knows what. Thinking back he remembered how you always had that camera around your neck, you hair either on a ponytail or a bun on the top of your head. The old big band tees and jeans that you were always in. Hearing you laugh in Sam’s bedroom while you guys were studding or whatever it was that you guys did together. He never once thought that you would be the one he couldn’t stop thinking about…specially after today. Dean couldn’t help the feeling that he wanted to get to know the girl behind the camera, even though Sam wouldn’t like it one bit. He understood why of course. He had a horrible reputation when it came to women. He’s never been in a relationship longer than a year and sometimes he didn’t even know the girls name that he sent off in a cab after a few hours of fun. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in the chair. 

The moment you got into your car and closed the door, you let out a breath, that you didn’t know that you had been holding in. 

“ Seriously. “ You breathed out, gripping onto the steering wheel until your knuckles turned white.

Why did it have to be Dean frigging Winchester? He was the type of man that you always strayed away from. The heart breaker type. The type that was insanely beautiful and knew it. Those green eyes, that jaw line…those lips. Shaking your head, you started up your car, then pulled out of the garage and sped off down the street. You needed drinks with Sam more than ever now. You headed back to your parents house, took a nice long hot shower, then pulled yourself together. You played it simple tonight, with a pair of skinny jeans, a white loose fitted t-shirt, your leather jacket and a pair of black pumps. You kept your hair and makeup just as simple. Pulling your long hair from your jacket, you looked at yourself one last time in the mirror, then slipped your phone into your back pocket before heading to the Road House. You couldn’t remember the last time you had stepped into that place, but everything was the exact same, right down to the smell and it made you smile. Glancing around the bar, you seen Sam sitting at a table talking to Bobby’s wife Ellen.

“ There she is, we were just talking about you. I heard you were back in town. How are you sweetie? “ Ellen asked, hugging you with a smile.

“ I’m really good, it’s good to see you Ellen. “

“ It’s always nice to have you home. The usual? “ She smirked, not waiting to hear my answer before heading behind the bar.

Sam kissed the top of my head, then we both sat down in the booth.

“ You been here long? “ You asked, seeing the two beer bottles on the table.

“ Nah, not at all. I had a few with Jo before she left for New York. “ He said finishing off the beer in front of him.

“ Still doing the whole writing thing is she? “

“ Oh yeah, she’s already got a few books published, she’s doing well. “

“ There you go, and the first one is on the house. “ Ellen smiled setting a glass of Whiskey down on the table in front of me and another beer for Sam.

“ You’re the best, thank you. “ You smiled back.

She patted Sam’s shoulder then went back behind the bar and started wiping down the bar. 

“ I see not much has changed. “ Sam smiled, raising his bottle.

We cheered and you fell into catching up and the time flew by. By your 5th glass, Sam checked his phone and seen that it was almost 2 am.

“ Shit. “ He huffed out.

“ What? “ You asked.

“ I’ve gotta catch a plane at 11 tomorrow. Meeting with a new client in Chicago. “

“ Look at you, Mr. business man. Geesh Sammy, you’re all grown up. “ You smirked.

“ You want me to give you a lift home? “ He asked, putting money down on the table for the drinks.

“ No, you go, I’m probably gonna have another and maybe see if Ellen needs some help closing up. “

Getting up and pulling on his jacket, he just looked at you for a minute and you seen the guy you grew up with. It was like you never lost touch. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

“ So dinner on Friday right. “ He smiled.

“ I wouldn’t miss it. “

“ Good. Text me when you get home alright. “

“ Yeah yeah, will you get out of here. “ You smirked, pushing him a little bit.

He shook his head with a little laugh, kissed the top of your head, waved to Ellen then headed out the door.

Picking up Sam’s bottles and my glass, I brought them over and sat them in the bar.

“ That boy adores you, do you know that? ” Ellen smiled as she put the glass in the sink and the bottles in the recycling bin.

“ I never realized how much I missed him…how much I missed being back here. ” you said as you took the towel and started wiping off the top of the bar.

“ Lord knows he misses you…we all do. ”

Taking the towel from you, Ellen reached underneath the bar and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. She slid it across the bar with a smile.

“ Sam bought this a few years ago, he wanted to make sure you got it. ”

Picking it uo, you read the label and you couldn’t help but smile.

“ Alright, now get outta here, go get some sleep. ” She laughed.

“ Night. ” you said after pulling on your jacket then heading outside.

It was beautiful out. Oh how you really did miss the summertime here. Glancing at the bottle, you opened it up and took a long drink, the brown liquid going down smooth. You were feeling good, and weren’t ready to go home, so you decided to just walk around for a bit and think about all the memories you had made in your little town. After about an hour and half the bottle of Whiskey, you stumbled across the street and met a familiar set of eyes.

“ Well ya didn’t run into me this time. ” Dean chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“ What are you doing wandering around town at 3 am. ” He said checking his watch.

“ I could ask you the same question. ” You smirked, slurring your words.

You went to take a step into the road when you stumbled. Before you could hit the pavement, Dean caught you, his arm wrapping around your waist and holding you up straight. Taking in a deep breath, you looked over into those green eyes that seemed darker than usual and your skin instantly got hot. You were sure that it was just all the Whiskey that you had drank, but not trusting yourself at the moment, you pushed off of him and shook your head with a little laugh. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile when he heard you laugh. The way the little wrinkles around your eyes would appear and the dimples on your cheeks.

Looking across the street, you seen the set of swings that were in the middle of the playground that you were always at growing up. Bottle still in hand, you made your way over to the swings and sat down. 

Dean let out a breath, he couldn’t leave you alone in this state, so he followed you and sat on the swing next to you.

Looking around, you seen memories and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“ What? “ Dean asked, curious as to what had you laughing.

“ This place, it just has so many memories. Over there. “ You pointed to the old slide. “ Is where I had my first kiss. It was awkward as hell and he actually bit my lip…like who does that. “ Taking another swig of Whiskey you continued. 

“ I remember stealing a bottle of this stuff from my Dad’s liquor cabinet after Jessie Thomas dumped me. Sam and I sat on that bench and drank the whole bottle. “ You laughed. “ We were sixteen. I remember your Dad was waiting on the porch when we finally walked back to your house. “

Dean remembered that night. The first night Sam ever did anything a normal sixteen year old would do and it made him laugh.

“ Yeah, I remember that. You were kind of a bad influence on him back then. “ He joked.

“ Me the bad influence? Did your brother ever tell you about the time he had the bright idea of breaking into the public pool, which actually ended us both being brought home by the cops? “ You laughed taking another drink of the bottle then holding it out to him.

“ Right, I heard about that one, but I thought that would have been your idea. “ He smiled, taking the bottle from you and taking a little drink.

Letting out a relaxing breath, you took hold of the chains on either side of you and shook your head with a smile.

“ I really don’t know why I always leave this place. This is home. “ 

Dean couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to race just like it had earlier today, back at the shop. What was it about you that he couldn’t shake? Was it that he knew you were off limits? Or was it something that he wasn’t sure of yet?

“ Why were you walking around by yourself this late at night? “ You asked, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

He looked at you for a second then looked away, wondering if he should actually tell you the truth. He was walking around by himself at 3 am was because his mind wouldn’t shut off. Anytime he tried to close his eyes, all he seen was you. There was no way he could tell you that, because he didn’t know what that meant. So maybe only half the truth was best.

“ I’ve just got a lot to think about. “

“ Like what? “ You asked, turning the swing so your body was facing him.

You, he screamed in his head.

“ Well my job involves a lot of travel and I’m not sure I wanna make the trip. “ He explained. It wasn’t a complete lie.

“ What exactly do you do again? “ You let out a little laugh. “ I don’t remember you telling me. “

“ That’s because you never asked. “ He smirked that Winchester smirk and it made your heart skip a beat.

“ I find old cars, fix em up and sell them to the highest bidder..I mean that’s if I don’t keep them myself. “ He chuckled.

“ Wow, yeah I see how that would involve a lot of travel. So where do ya gotta go? “ You asked, actually interested.

“ Chicago. “ 

“ Yeah that’s a bit of a trip…but for what? I mean it’s gotta be something good to make you want to leave. “

“ 71 Plymouth Hemi Cuda, midnight black. “

Dean couldn’t help but smile, when your eyes lit up for a second. 

“ You’re kidding me right! If you don’t make that trip, I will smack you, that is a classic and you know that you will regret it if you don’t Dean. “ 

He had almost forgot that you knew cars. You guys just sat there and talked for about an hour, lost in conversation, until he seen the sun starting to set.

“ Alright, why don’t I walk you home, you really should get some sleep. “ He said, getting to his feet from the swing.

Letting out a deep breath, you pushed yourself off the swing and stumbled a little bit, but kept yourself upright.

“ Yeah that’s probably a good idea. “ You laughed.

Dean watched you take a couple steps and he knew that you wouldn’t be able to make it the 5 blocks back to your parents house. The moment he seen you slowing down and your eyes begin to get heavy, he came over and wrapped his arm around your waist and crossed the street.

“ My house is that way Dean. “ You slurred, pointing down the street as he walked over to a brick house right beside Bobby’s shop.

“ Yeah but my place is right here. I’d rather not have you pass out on the pavement. “ He laughed.

Struggling to keep your eyes open, you weren’t going to argue with him. You were exhausted.

Dean kept his arm around you, as he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the front door. Even though your vision was a little screwy, you couldn’t help but glance around the beautiful house. 

“ You live here alone? “ You asked, looking into the living room with the big fireplace.

“ Yeah, come on. One foot after another. “ He laughed as you struggled to walk up the stairs. 

He shook his head, then in one quick motion, he picked you up into his arms and made his way into his bedroom. By the time he laid you on, the most comfortable bed you have ever sat on, your eyes were closing. You heard him moving around the room, but you were too comfortable to open your eyes to see what he was doing.

“ Hey, don’t pass out on me yet, here. “ He said making you open your eyes.

He stood in front of you with a t-shirt and pair of shorts in his hand. Sitting up you closed your eyes for a second, so your head would stop spinning. Dean knew that look all too well.

“ You need some help or are you good? “ He asked.

“ Umm.. no I think I got it. “ You replied as you slipped off your jacket. 

Dean went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and some advil because he knew you were going to need it and of course to give you some privacy. 

By the time he came back into the room, he couldn’t help but laugh when he seen you struggling to get your shirt off after it got caught on your earring.

“ Here. “ He said as he set the glass on the table and helped you out of your shirt.

You were pretty much half asleep and didn’t fight him as he helped you get dressed and lay back down on the bed.

“ I’m gonna be downstairs on the couch, you need anything just holler. “ 

“ You don’t have to sleep on the couch, I mean this bed is big enough to fit me, you and your giant brother. “ You laughed snuggling into the pillow.

“ No it’s alright. “

“ Dean just get in the damn bed. “ You cut him off.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to leave his tshirt and jeans on and laid down next to you on the bed.

“ Shit. “ You groaned.

“ What? “ 

“ I was supposed to text your brother when I got home. “

“ Don’t worry about it, I’ll let him know. “ He breathed out, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. 

Seeing that it was almost 6, Dean knew that he would be awake. Bringing up his camera, he took a picture of you, now fast asleep and sent it to him.

‘ Guess who I found drunk wandering around town.’

Not even a minute after he hit send, his phone rang.

“ Dean I told you to she was off limits man. “ Sam said.

“ Nothing happened Sammy. She was too smashed to walk home, so I told her she could crash here and I’d take her home tomorrow. “ 

“ So she’s alright. “ Sam breathed out in relief.

Before Dean could answer, you turned laying your head on his chest, and your arm draping over his torso. He couldn’t help but take in a deep breath as he looked at you.

“ Yeah Sammy she’s fine. “


	3. Second Glance

The next morning, you felt your head pounding before you even opened your eyes. Right then you vowed that you wouldn’t touch Whiskey for a while. You squeezed your eyes shut for a second before opening them and allowing them to focus. When they did, you realized that you weren’t in your room. Your escapades from last night came into your mind and that’s when you felt a warm body beneath you. You weren’t sure why you were expecting someone else when you knew exactly who it was. Slowly you moved your face to glance at the freckled faced man. Biting your lip, you tried to slip from the arm that was wrapped around your waist, but failed and Dean’s eyes slowly opened and looked at you. Damn, how did he look so good, literally seconds after opening up his eyes. His eyes were on you for a second, then he realized that he had his arm around you, and instantly let you go and you both sat up. The moment you sat up, you felt the pain in your head.

“ Oh God. “ You mumbled as you placed your hand over your forehead, causing a little sleepy chuckle from Dean.

“ I’m so sorry. “ You said, finally looking at him.

“ For what? “ He asked, running his fingers through his messy bed head hair.

“ I remember a bit of what happened last night… I don’t usually drink that much. Jesus, I haven’t drank that much since my first year in Italy. “

“ No worries, here. “ He said, passing you a few pills and the glace of water from the nightstand. 

You gladly took the pill and handed the glass back to him.

“ Thanks. “ You smiled.

You couldn’t help but notice the little butterflies that were fluttering in your stomach when he looked at you with those sleepy eyes. They really were beautiful. 

“ Alright, I don’t know about you, but I need coffee and something greasy. “ He huffed out as he stood up and stretched.

You zoned out for a second as you watched the muscles in his back tighten then loosen underneath the white t-shirt.

“ Y/N, you with me? “ He laughed, breaking you from the dirty thoughts that you clearly shouldn’t be having.

“ Ah yeah. Just let me get dressed real quick. “

“ I will leave without you if you take too long. “ He stated, grabbing his keys from his dresser and leaving the room.

You took in a deep breath and ran your hand over your face. Getting to your feet you looked at yourself in the mirror, and shook your head. Your hair was a mess, makeup smudged and you smelled like a liquor store. Just lovely. You picked up your clothes from the floor beside the bed and pulled on your jeans. You were just about to put on your shirt, when you realized that it was wet. Oh frigging course. Looking down at the big shirt you wore, you couldn’t help the smile that came across your lips. You couldn’t help but notice that it smelled like him…and damn that boy smelled good. Shaking your head, you grabbed your phone and headed down stairs, your shirt in your hand.

“ I hope you don’t mind, but I gotta steal your shirt. I apparently don’t know how to keep the liquor inside the bottle. “ You laughed.

After grabbing his jacket and keys, Dean turned and seen you still in his shirt. 

That did something to him. It was obviously too big for you, but seeing you in his clothes made his heart beat just a bit faster for a second. It suited you, and he hoped that he would see more of that. Shaking his head, he broke himself from his own thoughts.

“ It’s fine, it’s not like it’s the only one I own. “ He smirked, opening the door. 

You smiled, then stepped outside into the warm sun, Dean following behind you.

“ So where to? “ You asked, as you both started walking down the street.

“ Ya gotta hit Benny’s for a hangover. Still has the best coffee in town. “ Dean smiled.

Sitting in a booth at the little diner at the end of the street, you guys just talked over a big breakfast of bacon eggs, hash browns and extra strong coffee. You laughed over last night, Dean throwing a few jokes at your expense but you couldn’t help but realize how easy it was to be with him. You didn’t expect the conversation to flow like it did. It wasn’t anything too deep, you just talked about your jobs, the places you’ve visited and of course Sam.

“ Speak of the Winchester. “ You laughed as your phone rang.

“ Hey Sam, how was your flight? “ You answered it, taking a sip of your almost empty coffee.

“ It wasn’t too bad. How are ya feeling? Dean told me he found you smashed last night. “

You looked at the older Winchester across from you and a little smirk pulled at my lips, as he closed his eyes as he took a bite of his bacon.

“ Yeah, Ellen gave me that Whiskey. Thank you for that by the way, I’m surprised that you even remembered that. “ 

“ Are you kidding me? That was my first time getting drunk, how could I forget. “ He laughed. “ So I just wanted to call and see how you were, oh and I’m gonna have to take a rain check for our date on Friday. I’ve gotta stay here until next week, my client is making things impossible. “

“ Really, I was looking forward to that! “

“ I know, so was I, but I’ll make it up to you, I promise. “

You could hear the smile in his voice and you smiled.

“ I will hold you to that. Call me later? “ 

“ Yeah I’ll call you when I get back to the motel. “

After ending the call, you watched as Dean sat back into the booth and let out a deep breath.

“ Alright, take that bacon away from me. “ He laughed. “ So what’s Sammy saying? “ 

“ He’s gotta stay there until next week so he had to bail on our date on Friday. “

Your date? You guys were going on dates? Dean sat up straight, as he felt a ping of jealousy hit him. Why the hell was he jealous..it’s not like you and Sam were actually dating..right?

“ Your date huh. Sammy gone all romantic on ya has he? ” He chuckled.

“ Not that kind of date. ” You shot back, faster than you expected. “ Just two friends having dinner. Just like we are two friends sitting here, eating greasy food. ”

Dean felt a wave of relief come over him and he relaxed in his seat.

“ So you decide on Chicago? ” You asked, gladly changing the subject.

Dean finished off his coffee and sat his mug on the table.

“ Well as you so bluntly pointed out last night, I would be stupid not to go. ” He smirked.

That Winchester smirk..well that Dean Winchester smirk. It was nothing like his brother’s. Sam’s little smirk was always sweet and comforting..but Dean’s, well his was full of mystery. The way his top lip curled up just a bit. The look in his eyes that were filled with unspoken promises of what you sure was an amazing time. It made your mind go a little hazy for a few seconds as those butterflies swarming back to your stomach.

“ See I knew you’d see it my way. ” You said, pulling in a smirk of your own.

What the hell was going on with him? Why was that smile of hers making him feel like a teenager with no control over his body? Shifting in his seat, trying to rearrange things so it wasn’t so tight against his jeans, he took in a deep breath.

“ You guys all set? ” The pretty blonde waitress asked, standing close to Dean, her hand brushing against his shoulder.

“ Yeah, thanks. ” You smiled reaching for your credit card.

“ I got this. ” He said giving his card to the blonde.

“ Such a gentleman. ” She smiled.

This girl was clearly flirting with him, I mean she couldn’t have been more obvious about it. But this was not a odd thing to happen to him. You knew how the girls swooned over him back in the day, and he was even more good looking now, so yeah it was bound to happen..So technically you had no reason to want to smack that look off her face. Looking at your phone, you seen that it was almost noon and you needed a shower.

“ Alright, I really do need to get home and shower. ” You said getting to your feet.

“ I’ll walk ya. ” Dean said starting to get up.

“ Pretty sure I can make it on my own. ” You joked. “ Thanks again for last night and for breakfast. ” You smiled.

“ Anytime sweetheart. ” He smiled..and it was true. He would do that every single night if needed be.

You looked at him one last time before heading outside. The whole way home, you had a smile plastered on your face. You hated to admit it, but after spending some time with him, you seen him just a little different than you had back in the day. Yes he was still cocky as ever, but you had just seen a little behind that little act of his to find out that he was actually sweet. 

After making a few phone calls to get everything ready for his trip, Dean stepped into a hot shower.

He stood there for a minute and just let the water run down his face. He hadn’t stopped thinking about you all day. It was weird, he thought that maybe after spending a bit of time with you, that he would come to realize that, he was just reading too much into things, but it was the complete opposite. 

“ Come on Dean, you’re not the relationship guy, specially with your brother’s best friend. You just find her attractive, just like you found that waitress at the bar the other night. You just need to get laid…that’s it. “ He told himself, his eyes still closed.

He showered quickly, then went and started packing his bag. He hated packing, but he knew it was worth it. He couldn’t wait to see that beast of a car in person. He actually hadn’t been this excited about a project in a long time. He was just zipping up his suitcase, when his computer rang. Opening it up, he answered the video call.

“ Hey Julie, so are you meeting me at the airport, or just meeting me in Chicago? “ He asked, while he put everything he needed for the plane on his nightstand.

“ Actually that’s why I’m calling. “ 

Dean watched as she moved her camera to show a cast on her leg.

“ I might have had an accident…I’m not gonna be able to hit this one with you. “ She said and Dean could tell by the look on her face that she was bummed.

“ Hey, don’t worry about it alright. “ He smiled softly. “ You just rest up. I will figure something out. “

“ I’m sorry Dean..trust me I was looking forward to this one. “

“ Hey just cause you can’t be there, doesn’t mean that I won’t keep you in loop alright. Just don’t go and get yourself in a full body cast any time soon alright. “ He chuckled.

“ I’ll try. “ She smiled, before ending the call.

Letting out a breath, he closed his computer and ran his hand over his face. So he was down a photographer, great. He looked around his room and then it clicked. Grabbing his phone from his bed, he dialed a number and let out a nervous breath as it began to ring. Before it could ring a third time, he shook his head and ended the call.

“ What are you thinking Dean, come on. “ He scolded himself, tossing his phone back onto the bed.

You were going through the photos on your computer that you had taken in the past couple days, when you heard your phone ring. Getting up to grab it from the dresser, it stopped before you reached it. Glancing at the missed call, you had to re read Dean’s name. Why would he be calling you? Where did he even get your number? You hesitated then hit the call back button.

Without looking at his phone, he answered the call and rested it on his shoulder as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“ Yeah. “ He said.

“ Dean, hey, it’s Y/N. “ 

Hearing your voice, he almost dropped the coffee pot. Crap..caller ID Dean.

“ Y/N, hey. “

“ Sorry I missed your call, I was looking at some photos. “ You stated as you ran your fingers through your hair.

“ Ah, it’s fine. “

It was silent for a second, then you spoke.

“ So, did you need something? “ You laughed.

Dean took in a little breath, then said fuck it.

“ Ah yeah, I was actually wondering if you were busy the next 2 days? “

“ Umm, I don’t think so, why what’s up? “ You asked, as your heart started to race.

“ Well my photographer just had to bail on Chicago because of a broken leg….so I was just wondering if you’d wanna tag along with me? I’d pay you of course. “He added quickly, trying to make the proposal sound more about business than pleasure. 

“ Seriously? You want me to come to Chicago with you? “

“ I mean, if you’re busy I totally get it, I can find another photographer…but seeing as you know almost as much about this car as me, I thought you’d like to see it, before I fixed her up. “

“ Are you kidding me.. Damn straight I want to see that. When do we leave? “ 

You shocked yourself at how quickly you agreed to go away with him..even if it was for business.

“ Plane leaves at 9:15 tonight.. are you sure you wanna do this? “ He asked.

You thought about that for a second. You really did want to see this car, but you always wanted to spend a bit more time with the eldest Winchester.

“ I’ll be at your place at 8. “ You smiled to yourself.

“ Alright, I’ll see then. Oh and Y/N, thank you. You really are saving my ass from having to use a crap photographer. “ He smirked.

“ My pleasure. “

Ending the call, you took in a breath. You were going to spend two whole days with a man that you couldn’t stand not even two days ago. Crap, you needed to pack. Opening your closet, you grabbed a few outfits and shoved them into the open suitcase on your bed. Double checking that you had what you needed, your eye caught the little black dress hanging in your closet. You had bought that dress a few months ago while you were in Texas and never got the chance to wear it. Biting on your bottom lip for a second, you grabbed the dress from the hanger, folded it and set it on top of your other clothes. You had a few dressed packed, but they were more business type. You probably wouldn’t get to wear that black one..but what the hell, never hurts to be prepared. You zipped up your luggage, then brought it downstairs and double checked that you had your passport and everything else. After having a cup of coffee and editing a few photos, you looked at the time and noticed that it was 7:40. All of a sudden, you couldn’t help the feeling in your stomach.. why the hell did you say yes to this? What were you expecting to happen? Shaking your head, you grabbed your things, then drove to Dean’s house. The moment you pulled into the driveway, he was locking the door, his luggage sitting on the porch beside him. 

“ You’re early. “ Dean said with a little laugh.

“ By like 5 minutes. “ You shot back.

He shook his head, picked up his bags and walked down the stairs to stand in front of you.

“ Our cab should be here in a few minutes. “ He stated, after typing away on his phone for a second.

You took in a breath and let it out slowly and Dean noticed that you looked a little nervous.

“ You’re not a bad flyer or anything are ya? “ He laughed.

“ No, no..it’s just, what exactly am I getting myself into? Are we just going to pick up this car from some guys house? “ 

“ Well not exactly. I should have explained everything before I asked you. “ He said, setting his bags down beside him.

“ You see, we will go to this little meet and greet at a car show, I’ll do a few interviews. “

“ Wait a minute…interviews? Winchester are you a damn celebrity? “ You chuckled.

“ Far from it, but my name is a known one. You’ll have fun, I promise. “ He smiled.

For some reason, you had no doubt about that this was going to be an experience. 

The plane ride wasn’t very long, and the whole time, Dean told you a little more of what to expect once you guys got to the first car show.

“ Alright, so it’s nothing too huge, but when we get there, there will be pictures taken of , well us. “

“ What do you mean of us? “ You asked, as a little bubble of nervousness settled in your stomach.

“ Well, you will be with me, so yeah us. “ He laughed.

Taking in a deep breath, you ran your fingers through your hair.

“Alright, so that means I’m gonna have to look half decent. “ You chuckled. “ So after the interviews? “ 

“ It will probably be the dreaded, hey, long time no talk bullshit, to random people, then we get our asses out of there, grab some food and then we will go straight to the prize. “ He smiled.

“ Alright, I’m pretty sure I can handle that. “

“ I wouldn’t have asked you to come, if I didn’t think you could. “ He stated with a soft smile on his face.

God that did things to you. When you finally landed in Chicago, you got a cab and went to the hotel. 

“ Alright, so I always book Julie a room right beside mine, so this is you. “ Dean said, passing you a key in front of your room. “ I’m gonna grab a shower, meet down in the lobby in about an hour? “

“ Jesus, how long does it take you to get ready? “ You joked opening up your door.

“ Hey, it takes a bit of time to look this good sweetheart. “ He smirked, walking into his room.

Shaking your head with a little laugh, you went into your room and jumped in a quick shower. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into and you couldn’t help but feel those nervous butterflies rolling around in your stomach. Dean was always a big shot, so it shouldn’t have surprised you that, in this world he was a well known someone. Shutting off the shower, you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body. Now to figure out what you were supposed to wear. Tossing your suitcase onto the king sized bed, you opened it up and looked at that choices you had. You now knew that you were going to be in front of the camera, which wasn’t a first for you, but not something you loved, so you needed to look like a professional. No jeans and t-shirts. Searching, you found a black pencil skirt that went just above your knee and a white loose fitting top. Slipping it on and tucking it into the skirt you looked at yourself in the mirror. It was missing something. Grabbing your pair of red pumps, you put them on with a nod of your head. You left your hair straight down your back and your makeup just a bit darker than usual. Taking in a deep breath, you grabbed your camera , put it around your shoulder, grabbed you bag and tossed it over your shoulder. Stepping out into the hallway, your phone vibrated in the pocket of your skirt.

“ Where you at slow poke? I’m already in the lobby. ” Dean stated.

“ I’m getting on the elevator now. ” You smiled ending the call.

The whole way down to the lobby, your heart was racing and the moment you seen him, it stopped for a second.

You had never seen him in a suit before…and damn he looked good in one. It was a light grey, with an off white shirt underneath paired up with a almost silver tie. His hair was perfectly stuck up and he still had his scruff on his face, but it almost made he whole look.

“ Well don’t you clean up nice. ” you smiled, stopping a few feet in front of him.

When Dean looked up from his phone, he was a little taken back. He had never seen you in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt. Dirty thoughts immediately ran through his head as he looked you up and down. The way the skirt hugged your body, what he wouldn’t give to trace your figure with his hands.

“ Ya with me Winchester?” You laughed, bringing him back to reality.

“ Yeah, yeah, sorry. Ready? ” he asked shoving his phone into his pants pocket.

“ As ready as I’ll ever be. ” you laughed a bit trying to hide your nervousness, but Dean seen it.

“ Listen, don’t worry about anything you will be fine. I promise. “ 

The smile that came across his face, made you instantly calm. How the hell did he even do that? 

“ So what exactly am I shooting? “ You asked.

“ Whatever you want, I trust you. “

And with that, you followed him out the door and into a car that was waiting out front of the hotel. The ride to the show, you double checked your camera bag, making sure that you had everything you needed. You had no idea why you were so nervous, this was just a job. Just another job. It doesn’t matter that your subject in this case, is a beautiful man that you wanted nothing more than to jump him right here in the car.

“ Alright, so just stay close, these things bring in more people than you think. “ He warned as the car came to a stop. 

Looking out the window, you seen the flashes and people with microphones. He wasn’t kidding. Taking a deep breath, you followed suit when Dean got out of the car. 

The moment you stepped onto the pavement, you went into work mode, instantly grabbing a hold of your camera. You watched as Dean, walked over to a few people that had called him over. And the interviews start, you noted as he started answering questions with a smile. Seeing him in this kind of place, made you see him just a little differently. He looked so comfortable and well in his element. 

Looking through the camera, you focused on him and snapped a few photos. After answering their questions, he glanced back at you and with a nod of his head, you followed him inside.

Inside, the place was packed with people and some of the most beautiful cars you’ve ever seen. You didn’t even noticed when Dean stopped and looked at you, you were too busy taking everything in, taking picture after picture.

Dean smiled, when he seen the look in your eyes, he was glad that he asked you to come along. This was going to be one of the funnest events he’s been to in a while, he could feel it. 

After about an hour of following Dean around, and taking pictures of absolutely everything, you seen a beautiful blonde walk over to him and run her hand down his arm.

“ Dean Winchester. “ She smiled.

“ Trish. “ Dean pulled on a smile, he was hoping to avoid her this time around. 

“ It’s been awhile. So please tell me that we are getting drinks after this, you know to catch up. “ She said, leaning into his ear.

Jealous instantly flowed through you again, just like at the diner as you watched this prissy blonde run her hand over the scruff on his face. You seen him take in a breath but move away from her touch, with soft, yet faked smile on his face.

“ Actually, I’ve got plans tonight, but rain check? “

“ Oh come on Dean, I’ve missed you. “ She smirked, then her eyes caught mine. “ Well that’s not Julie. “

Dean glanced back at you.

“ Julie broke her leg, so she couldn’t make it. That’s Y/N “

“ And she is your..”

“ Fiancee “ You cut in, taking a hold of his hand and holding your other hand out to her. “ And you are? “

Dean was taken back by the feel of your fingers intertwining with his, but played along when he seen the look on Trish’s face.

“ Fiancee..really. Since when did Dean Winchester become the relationship type? “ She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He had to think quick on his feet. Bringing your hand up to his lips, he kissed it softly with a smile.

“ The day I met this one. “ He smiled down at you, knowing the words he was saying, weren’t a complete lie.

You knew that his words were just for show, but it made your heart melt. 

Trish just looked at your hand in his and let out breath.

“ Well I’ve got to get back, bye Dean. “ 

“ Bye. “ You smiled. 

When she was far enough away not to hear him, Dean let out a little laugh and looked at you.

“ Thank you. “

“ Yeah, she looked like a stage 5 clinger, so I thought I’d get you out of it. “ You chuckled.

“ So let me guess, she was an ex? “ You asked, as you both started to walk around. 

“ More of a casual friend. “ 

“ So fuck buddy. “ You laughed.

“ That is a horrible term you know. “ 

You didn’t realize that your hand was still in his until he let go to talk to a tall man.

“ Give me two seconds, then we can go grab some food. “

“ Dean, my man, how are ya? “ He asked hugging Dean.

“ I’m good, how are you Gabe? “ 

Dean followed Gabriel’s eyes over to you then smacked his shoulder.

“ So Fiancee eh. “ Gabe smirked.

“ What..no. “ Dean ran his hand across his face. “ Trish. No, that’s Y/N, she a friend of mine. “

“ So she’s fair game? “ Gabe raised his eyebrows.

“ If ya want Sammy to whoop your ass. “ Dean laughed.

“ Speaking of, I seen him earlier this morning. That boy got big. “

They talked for a few minutes and you smiled as Dean came over and started pushing you towards the door.

“ Just keep walking, unless you want to have to break someone’s nose. “ He laughed.

You glanced back at the man Dean had been talking to before stepping outside.

“ Friend of yours? ” You chuckled, fixing your camera on your shoulder.

“ Yeah that’s Gabriel..he’s well a little more forward about wanting to get girls into bed. ”

“ So, you’re saying he’s worse than you? ” You laughed.

“ Hey. ” He laughed, raising an eyebrow to you

“ I’m kidding Winchester…even though back in the day. ”

“ Yeah back in the day, I’ve learned since then. ” he laughed softly.

Looking around, you seen that there were less people but cameras were still flashing.

“ Alright, so where to now? ” You asked, as you slid into the back seat of the waiting car, before Dean joined you.

“ Back to the hotel. You’re done for the day. ” He smiled.

For some reason, you felt kinda disapointed that, that was all the time you were going to get to spend with him, but you let out a breath.

“ Thank God. You’re life is exhausting. I give you props . ” You said running your fingers through your hair, then looked out the window.

Dean watched as your hair fell back down into place, after your fingers ran through it. This meet and greet had flown quicker than usual, and he had no doubt in his mind that it was because of you. Taking in a deep breath, he ran his hand over the scruff on his face and pulled his eyes away from you. He knew that, this wasn’t the end of his day, he still had that stupid dinner thing that he had to attend, but he didn’t think it was a good idea to ask you to come along..for his sake anyways. Deans mind was going wild all the way up to his room.

“ I hate to admit it, but I actually had a really good time today. I thought it was going to be pretty boring. ” You laughed slipping your key from your bag, as you stood in front of your door.

Snapping out of his thoughts Dean smiled.

“ I told ya you would. ” He said, that little smirk pulling at the side of those beautiful lips.

“ So…I’ll see you in the morning. ” You pulled on a smile, a little piece of you hoping that he would stop you.

“ Yeah..goodnight. ”

Letting out a breath, you unlocked your door and pushed it open.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, and said fuck it.

“ Hey, I’ve got this dinner thing to go to tonight. Julie usually comes with me. ” He blurted out before you went into your room.

Your heart skipped a beat and you pulled yourself together before turning to look at him.

“ Its not mandatory, but I’m starving and I assume that you are too. ”

You watched as he stumbled over his words a bit and it brought a smile to your face. He was flustered. The one thing you never thought youd see.

“ Dean are you asking me out? ” You asked, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“ What?, no I just thought that..”

“ Calm down Dean, I was kidding. I could eat. ”

The nervousness faded as the butterflies came floating around his stomach.

“ Alright, I’ll come get you in about 2 hours? ”

“ See you soon. ” you smiled again, heading into your room.

“ Oh Y/N, it’s black tie, so wear something nice. ” He smirked, before closing the door behind him.

Black tie! Oh how you despised black tie dinners, but you had a feeling that this one was going to be a lot more fun then any of the ones you’ve been to. You closed your door and took in a deep breath. Alright So now you just had to figure out what to wear, you thought opening up your suitcase that was on your bed. That little black dress. You knew you brought it for a reason. You laid it out on the bed, and pulled out your black pumps to go along with it. It had been a while since you went to a black tie event, so the whole time you were in yet another shower, you thought about how you were going to do your hair and makeup. After about an hour, you stood in front of the mirror in your room and took in a deep breath. Your straight hair was now, in loose curls and you redid your makeup with a dark Smokey eye and topped it off with a pop of red on your lips. You weren’t gonna lie, there was a part of you that wanted to get Dean’s attention. Up until today, he hasn’t seen you in something other than jeans and a t-shirt, but he had never seen you in something like this, which made you nervous. Was it too much? Did you look like you were trying too hard? Before you could do anything, there was a knock on your door.

“ Well here goes nothing. ” You huffed out, as you grabbed your little clutch and opened the door.

Deans jaw dropped when you opened the door, but he quickly pulled himself together.

“ Hi. ” You smiled, taking in this beautiful sight.

You thought this man looked good in a suit, but it was nothing compared to what he looked like in a tux.

Dean noticed how the black fabric fit snugly against your curves. The skirt you had worn earlier didn’t do you justice, he could see every curve of your body and the dirty thoughts came wandering back into his head.

“ Wow. ” He breathed out.

“ Its not too much? ” You asked.

You felt yourself shiver when his eyes scanned you once again.

“ No, you look Amazing. ”

You couldn’t contain the blush that appeared on your cheeks. You could feel the way his eyes burned into you. You looked at him had to stop yourself from biting your bottom lip. Damn he looked good. The way his jacket sat perfectly on his broad shoulders, and the way the black bowtie just brought the whole look together.

“ You don’t look so bad yourself. The last thing I thought I would see you in. ” You said, reaching up and straightening out his tie.

“ Ready? ” He asked, hesitating then holding his arm out to you.

You smiled, then hooked your arms with his and you made your way outside and into the same car as earlier. A shock of heat ran through your body as you felt his fingers brush against your hips, as he opened the door for you. God this was either going to be a very long night, or one that you had been shamelessly dreaming about, since the moment you laid your eyes on him at the airport.


End file.
